To Want The Same
by Mac-alicious
Summary: It was hard not to fall in love with her, all of her, everything about her. She has so many amazing, beautiful, incredible qualities. It is hard for me to believe she has any unpleasant features to speak of. [Not what you're going to think] [oneshot]


**A/N: **Here's one of the three HSM one shots I have written. It's short, as many of my oneshots seem to be. It's in Ryan's POV, and that's all I really want to say because well, I don't want to take away from the story. Okay here goes. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**To Want The Same**

It was hard to not fall in love with her, all of her, everything about her. She has so many amazing, beautiful incredible qualities. It is hard for me to believe she has any unpleasant features to speak of. Perhaps I am a biased party, but that's just the way I see it.

I can't not love her rich chocolate curls that frame her face perfectly. The way it shines just so when she is out in the sun. The way it falls perfectly, looks gorgeous no matter how she styles it. It has to be so delicately soft because it couldn't be anything else. Every time I see her flip her hair over her shoulders, or pushes a stray piece out of her eyes and hooks it behind her ear, I am tempted to run my fingers through it to test that theory.

It is impossible not to notice the warmth her eyes possess. When she is happy they seem to sparkle with joy. Even when she is sad and her eyes glisten with unshed tears, I can still see the beauty in them. They are truly the windows to her soul. I watch every emotion and thought play out in her eyes. It's like reading a book, the pages turning themselves. And when they turn to my favorite part—that giddy, silly feeling she seems to get when she's around all of her friends—it's hard for me to contain myself.

Her smile is like a drug for me—terribly addicting and impossible to substitute. She is one of the few people I know that can smile and laugh at some of the most random, ridiculous things. When she smiles it makes me want to smile despite myself. She brightens up a room, the moment she walks in. And her laughter—her laughter is like music to my ears. It's so melodic, so delicate, so beautiful. It's so perfectly _her_.

She's gorgeous, but beauty isn't everything (as my sister might believe). She's got the most wonderful personality. She's sweet and nice to everyone. She treats everyone with a kind of respect whether they deserve it or not. She's too smart for her own good, far smarter than I am. Some people might be intimidated by that, but for me it's all part of her appeal.

There's nothing about her that I don't find attractive. She's this flawless goddess amongst the many common mortals. Of course, that may be seen as a gross exaggeration, but I see it that way. Yet, my opinion has never mattered much to her. I could probably place her on a pedestal and dote upon her twenty-four-seven and she would never give me a second glance. Not that I would ever attempt such behavior, I know better. I would rather worship her from afar, than ever feel the sting of that kind of rejection.

See, I could idolize her forever and her affections would always lie elsewhere. I can love her with all my heart, but I know hers will never belong to me. Someone else holds that lucky card, someone I wish I could hate—hate him for having the one thing I really want. I can't hate him though. I can't hate him for wanting the same as me. I certainly can't hate him for her wanting him back. She never had to make a choice and I would never put her in the position to have to. One main reason why, because I know I could never win.

He makes her happy, and as clichéd as it is, seeing her happy makes me happy. It is a greater feeling to see her enjoying being with someone else than it would be to see her miserable with me. While I can't figure out what she sees in him (once again biased party), she loves him, that's obvious. Anyone could tell you, he loves her too. That's enough for me to let them go on their merry way.

I'll just watch from the background. That's easy for me, to just fade away into the scenery. I've always been in the background, standing in the shadows of others. Maybe that's just my place.

**A/N2:** Okay, you might have figured out that he was talking about Gabriella the whole time through. And the guy that is mentioned is Troy. I'm sticking true to my Troyella shipping, but I got this inspiration for this one-sided Ryella. Anyway, you got this far…why don't you leave a little review? Do it, you know you want to! –Mac


End file.
